caspers mcfadden jr's blog
by lieutenant spark
Summary: this is cmj's blog who is cmj you ask well read and fidn out also it is a jumpstart 4th grade crossover wit other stuff ass well including pinochio now including lilo and stitch also check this vid out /watch?v Qm6mh9HNVG4 thanks
1. the start

March 1 2001

Hello my name is Casper McFadden jr. and this is my blog you see my dad is Casper and my mom is Kat Harvey I have special powers due to the fact that dad is a ghost also I have the power fly I have a strange blood type. Also due to the fact my dad's a ghost there is one other strange thing you see my uncle Sherman or as his friends call him "fangs" is a werewolf so im one to also my other uncle shaggy is very gay.

i also have a friend named alvin he has two brothers named simon and theodore he is very short he is cute.

my grandpa dr. harvey says i need to keep a blog so he track my thoughts due to my problems one of my many other traits is that at times whan i get shy or scared or pass out i end pu looking like a ghost just like my dad it is very hard because i have to keep calm at all times oh and did i mentoin my other uncels name is inuyasha yeah im aslo part inu demon to but only happens on a new moon also my other uncle spooky married this vampire girl named karin so sometimes i have to fedd off blood but that doent happen much.

March 2 2001

this is my second to last entry for a while because i have to go stay with my aunt kagome for awhile because the nnew moon is coming and every time this happens i have to go stay with them so i dont go crazy.

March 3 2001

change of plans though this still my last entry for a whiole i am not going to be with my aunt kagome and uncle inuyasha i am going to be with my uncle sherman instead.


	2. more problems

March 7 2001

i am finally writting agian i had to go stay at my uncle shermans huose becuase there was a miss calcilatoin and there was no new moon well now i am back and i have lots to say.

March 8 2001

oh no i just passed out today a d now i am stuck looking like my dad until they get the water fixed you seee when this happens cold water reverses it the water was broken cause stinky barfed n the pipe line and now the water is clogged.

March 9 2001

today my mom and my dad said that my aunt karin would be staying over with us and that i may have some bllood urges so i should try my hardest to keep calm.

March 10 2001

my aunt karin was going too come but she did not instead uncle shaggy came and he brought me a present it a was a puppy it was scrappy. he siad i could have him because ruby doo had to get rid of scrappy and shaqggy already had scooby and that was a alredy a handful.


	3. wow sonic

March 11 2001

today i get to go to a holloween party my mom did not want me to go but my dad siad that i should go and have fun i did go and now i am having fun.i get to spend the night .

March 12 2001

oh no i am having a strange feeling ow waht is sgoing on oh now i am my fangs i think i am having a blood rush this is bad very very very bad oh thats better its gone wow that was close.

March 13 2001

i am now at home when i get there my mom and dad introduce me to m ynew uncle sonic the hedgehog then dad says thatstinkies daughter married him he is staying over for the day say hi i say hi he then syas hi back and then heads for the kitchen i say what do you want and he says i want a chilli dog where are they i then point out that we are going ou to eat tonightwith all of the familly to cafe chilly where my best friend chiily willy works at there are chillli dogs there i think then he says okay then lets go then i sy we are going later.

March 14 2001

today is my last entry for awhile i have to ggo to mty aunt kagpmes and uncle inuyasha's for the holiday. bye.


	4. the gravedale years

March 15 2001

im back from my trip and i had lots of fun now i have to start school so i am going to go to gravedale high and i am going to have lots and lts of fun also ow hold on something just hurt oh god oh god my fangs are in then my dad comes up and says that now i will have my fangs full time i am scared just then my mom comes in and i try to get at her neck then my dad says thsat its not my fault and that i just have to get used to this new change and then he says that i go to school tomorrow

March 16 2001

today went to school there i met another vampire named vinnie he is hot well i have to go bye


	5. the change

june 12 2001

wow i am finaillay posting agian after three long months of nothing but work work work i get to start the fourth grade tomoroww if you are wondering about that let me explian i had to go throgh high school first so that i could finish school faster so that they can keep a better eye on me well while i was at summer camp i toolk all of my other courses except 4th grade.

june 13 2001

i am now in 4th as i am typing how you ask well my best friend in the whoole wide world dogtanian gave me a laptop for my birthday, i am sitting next to a very cute kid who says his name is wolfgang he says that he is a muscian and i thinkthat is a very neat thing.

june 20 2001

i am has been a week and oh wiat hold we have a substitute ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the sub is very very very very ugly ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shes a witch not like my auntie wendy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shes caat a spell on everyone that takes awy thier four most prized posessions and as i type this turns them into monsters oh noooooooo she took away wolfgangs musical intriments and and his metronome and as i type this he is screaming and howling becuase his things have been taken and now he is a werewolf heh heh heh welcome my to my world buddy i have to go through thst every time of the month.

june 21 2001

i am in mrs grunkels attic typing this with very very very very very little light but a little candle i can hear wolfgang crying and holwing over his intrements in the background this place is very very very very very very sucky and very very very very very scary but not as scary as uncle stinkies armpits p.u. they stink like hell excuse the language poor wolfgang he is still crying and howling over his intriments i thik i might go over and comfort him bye

june 23 2001

as to why i did not update yesterday i was shocked to find out that there is someone who is trying to save me and wolfgang and all of the other kids her name is maria and i overheard mrs grunkle talking to this ghost named repsac that is my daddys name spelled backward you know casper also he is the very oppsite of my daddy. and as to what happend to me after mrs grunkle got through with me well you dont want to know it was very very very very anoying to mrs as to how i made wolfgang feel after i talked to him yesterdayhe siad thank you in a sorta crying howling sorta way that i almost couldn't understad but then i remembered trying to understand uncle sherman and then i thought back to that fateful time and then i understood wolfgang just fine. he stills cries and howls over his instaments but not as much anymore.


	6. wolfgangs pov

june 30 2001

hello [people its me wolfgang and if you are wondering why i am typing this and not cmj i will tell you tracey thats mrs grunkles assitant told us that mrs grunkle was going to lock us up and then she told us that mrs grunkle was coming she cam and then she took cmj and then she gave her a shot with a needle i heard her holws they were almost a s horrible as mine wow. after that tracey brought her upstiars and then she set her down then she siad dont look into a mirroir or else then you know what Calvincame up luaghing at me and cmj then he handed her a mirror ho wmean and rude after tracey suad not to. then cmj screamed and holwed and then she was starting to cry then i looked and there standing next to me was a werewolf cmj that looked exactly like me. wow this is turning out be a very hairy siuation pun intended now i have to go and comfort her well bye.


	7. wolfgangs pov once agian

june 31 2001

hi people its me wolfgang agin c,j is still very very very very upset over what calcin and mrs grunkle did what nerve she told me that she is to depressed to type and she says she wants to keep her blog as acurate as possible so she told me to do all of the typing for a long time until she is no longer upset and dpressed and i accepted i am very glad to help my best friend after all she helped me much much much much much better after what she did i coludn't help but say yes to her well bye


	8. once agin wolfgang

june 33 2001

hello world its me agian wolfgang cmj is still unable to type because she is uber depressed she is so unhappy that she has been howling her ass off late into the night and that is driving me crazy i hate it. oh well she is only trying to cope with the problem like a normal person would in these time though i myself dont stoop down so far as let mrs grunkle have the happy fact that i wolfgang have stooped so low as to let her win by taking part in the activity of letting the now almost dominant monster side of me take over and start howling at the moon or even howling in general cmj told me that i had been howling for awhile at first but then she siad that it wasnt my fualt it was mrs grunkles fualt.

june 35 2001

hi its me wolfgang agian she is still very very sad well bye.


	9. cool

june 362001

i am starting to have to ive up ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts it hurts i have now given up.


	10. im an experiment now

july 12 2001

i am now at home with daddy and hee tells me that i have to help somebody i dont know who unti he tell s me that it is pinocchio i have to help him he has lodt his humanainty and now iu have to help him out i ask how and he says that i have to take care ofhim

july 13 2001

i went ot the doctor he siad thast i am goig to die aftre thqat he siad there iis a way to cure it then i said how then he sisaid that there is a serum that i can take biut there is a very very very very very bad side affect i asked what and he siad he did not know at all thenm he siad that i have to go all the way to hiwwai to go get it then i travel to hiwwiai and after that imet jumba jukeeba who had the serum then we went to his ship omn the island of kiuiaii and then he gave me a shit it hurt like hell it felt like someone had given me a shot that had silver and garlic in it the same time after three minuites of me screaming jumba left and then he came back with lilo she looked different than in all of the mtv specails i had seen her in she had stark white hair just like me red eyes and you could also tell that she had fangs also she was wearing a black dress. then she told me that i was now an experiment and that i was going to get an experiment name and a number then jumba gave me a number it was 629 and then lilo gave me a name it was lovley because thats what i look like i look just like angel but im white.


End file.
